midsomer_murders_againfandomcom-20200216-history
CS-23rd November 2016
Phelan seeks comfort in a bottle of whisky. Todd tells him that he has to tell his victims they've lost their money. Roy questions Cathy over her buffet preferences for the wedding as part of his do-it-yourself preparations. Chesney overhears Gemma telling Rita how disappointed she was not to meet Peter Andre and receives a phone call from someone telling him that they can meet his requirements to help her. Eileen asks Todd and Phelan to come clean about anything they know but Phelan puts her off. She goes to call on Gail. Shortly afterwards, the police call on Phelan. Tracy asks Daniel to stay at his own home but he refuses, saying Ken wants him there. Tyrone’s puzzled to catch Tracy staring over at the garage and Luke confesses to their fling. David’s baffled when Daniel talks his way into the salon to look around and asks questions about its history. While Eileen is at No.8, Anna also calls there and tells everything she knew about the overheard phone calls. At the same time, in No.11, Phelan is denying everything Anna told them in front of Todd but informs them of Vinny's departure and tries to connect that to Michael's death. Eileen is livid to hear Anna's accusations and refuses to believe that the flat scheme was con. She walks out and is thrown when she sees the police leaving No.11. Nick’s perturbed to clock Peter and a reluctant Leanne sharing a joke in The Kabin. Eileen demands answers and a guilty Todd is forced to tell her how he and Phelan have lost all of Jason’s money, as well as their clients’ deposits. Leanne warns Nick that he’ll have to get used to Peter sticking around. Eileen is incandescent at what she hears has happened to Jason's money and breaks down. She slaps Phelan across the face and orders him to leave. Gemma is delighted when a Peter Andre lookalike - Pedro Andre - turns up outside the kebab shop, as ordered by Chesney. She smothers the frightened “Peter” with kisses. As Pehlan packs his bags, Todd offers Eileen his sympathy as she frets about how she will hold her head up in front of her neighbours. Daniel overhears David, Nick and Sally talking about him in the Rovers. He blows his top at them and Sarah has to ask him to leave. Roy visits the bistro to check the wares on offer, looking for high standards. Tracy and Peter hear about Daniel’s episode in the Rovers. Todd begs Phelan not to leave him to sort out the mess but he nevertheless stalks off with his packed bags. Characters: Pat Phelan ' '''Todd Grimshaw ' 'Eileen Grimshaw ' 'Anna Windass ' 'Michael Rodwell-Dead ' 'Daniel Osbourne ' 'Denise Osbourne-Mentioned ' 'Tracy Barlow ' 'Peter Barlow ' 'David Platt ' 'Gail Rodwell ' 'Sarah Platt ' 'Andy Carver ' 'Roy Cropper ' 'Cathy Matthews ' 'Gemma Winter ' 'Rita Tanner ' 'Chesney Brown ' 'Tyrone Dobbs ' 'Luke Britton ' 'Leanne Battersby ' 'Nick Tilsley ' 'Sally Metcalfe ' 'Robert Preston ' 'Rita Tanner ' '''DS Sutton 'DC Hough ' 'Vincent Ashford-Mentioned ' 'Pedro Andre-Craig Waldron-Guest Star '